


Gods, Monsters And Potters.

by Fenrix_Shadowbane



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Twin Potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrix_Shadowbane/pseuds/Fenrix_Shadowbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus and Hera, at the Height of the Olympians power were to have another daughter, but during the elaborate welcome to the newest goddess soul to Hera's womb- it became lost to space and time.</p><p>The next time it was seen by them, it was on the night of October 31st, 1981 when it was stumbled on beside a second child in Godrics Hollow by Hade's- who had come to collect all the souls in the house, and left with none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her tales begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/gifts).



> This Work was Inspired by some of the works of CelticWonder.  
> Specifically reading the story 'The Daughter'
> 
> I will also warn this first chapter ran a bit dark as it were, and thought you should be warned of that fact.

During the golden age of Olympus, Zeus- the King of the god's was throwing a party for his wife Hera, who was due to have a new goddess.  
It had been ages since the last time someone Joined the pantheon, Dionysus being the last.

It also seemed that there was much celebration among the occupants of Olympus, it seemed that for once the large family that one member always would find something about another to fight over, be it the mortal clashes between Athens and Sparta, or battles between the immortals themselves, there was strife- and yet, just once- on this special day all there was was peace and merry making.

Zeus had arranged for the goddess soul to enter Hera's womb from a crystal stork that trailed a rainbow in the middle of a meteor shower.

All the gods had gathered to watch the display of Zeus magnificence- and that was when tragedy struck- a stray meteor shattered the stork, causing the soul to plummet into the voids of time and space, not even Hermes could move swift enough to catch the bundle and bring it to his step mothers side.

Hera wept, and Zeus commanded all of Olympus search for the missing young one, even the demigod children of the gods were commanded to search.

The passage of time was nothing to the Gods, and the search seemed never ending among there normal duty's.

And then, on the hallowed eve of 1981, when Hades had come to cross the souls of the Potters over to the other side, the first soul seized was Jame's, and then Lily and that, was when Hades saw the glow from the female child in the crib, looking up at the murderer of there parents with her 'brother'.

He found the lost goddess in the form of a mortal child, and in his angry and haste to defend his niece, he released the souls of the Potter's.

Rising before the Dark Lord with the twisted and tattered soul, Hades shielded the children and shattered there would be killers soul and body, who at the sight of the God of the Underworld fled into the night with Hades giving chase in his anger, he would tell his brother later of his discovery.

He wasn't complete in his defense, as the radius of the blast he caused was enough to split the foreheads of the children.

And slowly the souls of Lily and James potter returned to there mortal coils, as well as a fragment of the broken soul of the dark lord seeping into the scar of the boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Lily Potter woke, she was groggy and the last thing she remembered was being face to face with the dark lord- and then nothing.

She slowly shifted her attention to her children's crying, mind you it was hard for her to miss the giant hole in nursery's ceiling as she got up.  
Harry and Hyacinth Potter were in the same crib, as her eyes focused, she let out a gasp of horror, Harry had a cut on his forehead, the closest shape she could see it as was a lightning bolt, where as Hyacinth had one in the shape of what looked like the symbol for omega.

She stared quite a bit longer then she should have when the sound of footsteps up the stairs caught her attention and she grabbed a shattered bit of wood with some nails in it, intending to protect her children even still and so she took a position to surprise them. 

James was leaning against Sirus for support, he supposed- the bastard felt his blood was too pure to spill and so knocked him out instead of outright slaughtering him.

He was however surprised when the wife he feared dead nearly drove a broken two by four with some nails into it into his face, had his glasses not been enchanted to not scratch and take the impact of bludgers, it would have ended up in his eye, as she had little luck in slowing it down much once she realized who she was aiming at.

As Sirus checked on the children, the husband and wife embraced as if it was gonna be there last, and then they hastily packed what they needed while Sirus stood guard in case someone came to renew the attack, they fled to another safe house and contacted the order.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley had some general first aid knowledge and skills, she was set to become a medi-witch and was on her way to passing the first of four phases of training, until her betrothed Arthur gave them a son, and soon after another, and soon she was so deep in children that leaving to rejoin her career choice would have caused more problems then simply staying and raising the children.

From what she could tell, her friends Lily and James were perfectly healthy physically, mentally and magically- as were there son and daughter.

"I never received the full training you know, but im sure any lingering effects are just temporary, except..." Molly stopped and eyed the boy and girl, who were fast asleep right now.

"I'm not sure the scars will ever properly heal right.. they will be stuck with those for all there days to come I'm afraid.." Molly gave a sad smile and moved to put on the kettle in the burrows kitchen, Lily, james and Sirus all sat in the living room, Sirus holding his Godchildren in the living room, Arthur was still out, and luckily all the Weasley children were all asleep still.

Dumbledore quietly arrived to the burrow, his mind was deep in thought. It was already spreading, the Boy who lived and Vanquished the dark lord at one, the tales already circulating that sources were filtering to him all seemed to settle on the idea he had the motor skills and knowledge to jump in front of and save his sister from the killing curse, as the explosion of green that was seen to erupt from the roof could be nothing else . 

Between that, and the five that fled from the ruined house a bit later, there was no doubt in peoples mind that the dark lord left the parents alive, simply to torment them, and the boy saved them, because the girl- was well a girl, no way she was going to be more then some way to bind houses- most thought the chances of the house of Longbottom putting in a bid for her one day.

Dumbledore had Explained a bit about the prophecy that had sent the Potter family into hiding before, and it was on that prophecy he had suggested that they separate the children, for two reasons(that he told them at least.)

The first being that Harry needed to be trained, prepared for the coming fight- as the dark lord was not dead, there was no body found, and he was the only one who held any chance at stopping him- a sister readily available would distract him, and them from such a mission.

"I suggest, that she grow up with Lily's sister, in the muggle world." he went on to say, stroking his beard as he viewed there reactions- shock and horror.

"My sister hates magic... why cant Sirus, Remus or hell- even Molly, or Alice take her?!" Lily looked to her daughter and up to Dumbledore defensively.

"Remus.. Legally cant, and as I'm sure Sirus will help with Harry's training, Molly- has enough children already.. that another may cause undo burden on her, but all these options will take away from the fact that in the wizarding world- the sister of the boy who lived will be a target, if she grows up around muggles- she will be protected by being anonymous, and then before she is set to return to the wizarding world and begin Hogwarts, we can collect her and teach her some things. you could also arrange visits" he looked at them, his argument won- of course he had been walking around and touched each one of them in turn to apply a wandless silent compulsion charms so they agreed to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia and Vernon Dursley glared death and brimstone at the faces of Lily and James potter, as well as Dumbledore as they explained that they needed to take care of a magical kid, because there other one was supposed to save them from what Lily described as a 'magical Hitler'.

and Hyacinth would be a target, already had been targeted almost, and that they would pay a them a bit of a sum each month to ensure she got everything she needed without causing them financial burden(though neither thought as to why molly couldn't just take the money instead.)

Visits were going to be arranged, but in practice, something always seemed to come up for Lily and James involving Harry that kept them from it, the Dursleys however were compelled to tell the girl that her parents and brother were in a plane crash and that she had been sick and unable to travel and left with them- that way it could be turned into a cover story later.

And so Hyacinth Potter was left with the Dursleys, and the first trial of her young life began.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Seven year old girl opened her bright green eyes at the pounding on her cupboard door, she flicked some of her short red hair out of her eyes before quickly getting dressed and headed out to make breakfast for her 'family'.

Here she was called a Freak, and forced to do all the housework, gardening, cooking- while barely eating herself- while she barely ate, her eyes were in Perfect health- as well as the rest of her, which just made her be called a freak more- she also had no scars on her skin, but not from lack of trying- as soon as Petunia became aware that was the case- she made sure the girls punishments were rough and bloody.

The school was four blocks from there house, and while Dudley got a ride from Petunia there before she went about her errands and visits.

Hyacinth was always made to walk and to be late, something they blamed on her wandering off to do whatever she wanted, but in truth- Vernon held her back for pictures, pictures she felt were vile, as he had her do them while naked, striking different poses- the cameras film self developed, and he had started early on doing this- she never stopped feeling dirty from it.

He wouldn't do it everyday, like today when he just left- having a big meeting today or something.  
She had started looking for where he kept the box full of the photos, and she found it and the camera, loading both into the fireplace and using one of the matches nearby to light it- set them ablaze, feeling a little less dirty. she packed what little she had and fled- as he would likely wanna kill her for destroying the collection, if there was one thing she was thankful for, it seemed that the stash just had her, which meant they should be the only copy and no one else had seen her.

She slipped away from Number four Privet drive, she had not noticed that someone was watching her once she was a few bulks towards the commercial center- and the bus depot.

The Witch slipped in behind her and sent a stunner at the Small red headed runaway, quickly moving in and aparating away.

When Hyacinth woke up, she felt cold, and like there was a pressure on her neck, as well as hands- which were behind her back. she had no clothes on and she was gagged.

As her eyes adjusted to the minimal amount of light- she looked to be in a basement, torches of all things sat on either side of the black door, even the doorknob was black, the walls appeared to be cinder block, and there was a coffin in the center of the room.

Suddenly the casket opened and a man in a suit crawled out in a yawn, and then there was a pop- and a woman in a black dress stood beside him, her eyes remained on Hyacinth, while his trailed over the woman first and then shifted to her, and that was when she began to shiver, struggle with her bonds a bit in panic.

He smiled as he knelt down beside her, that was when she noticed his teeth, 

a vampire- because of course the fangs and the fact it came out of a coffin marked what it was, and the woman with him appeared to be his thrall- a mortal bound to serve and protect them in the light hours.  
On the one hand, she was glad she was able to get her hand's on that monster book Dudley took a temper tantrum to have cause the cover looked cool, losing interest at the fact there were little in the way of pictures in it.  
On the other- the Dursleys had always said magic wasn't real and to stop being a freak.

The vampire had began touching her hair, eyes glancing up and down her body, his tongue licked at her throat and he began whispering, speaking sweet nothings about helping them get more 'guests' and as long as you were useful- you were safe, but it was about that time two things happened.

One was that Hyacinth noticed the woman was holding the severed head of a girl maybe a bit older then herself by the hair- eyes open in terror, as the vampire continued repeat his earlier statement too remain useful.

And two, was the door to the room was big, heavy and Metal- and that someone had punched it off its hinges in a way that dented it heavily and caused it to sail into the woman and crush her into the coffin, leaving it in ruins.

The vampire was on his feet with a hiss in a moment, a piece of stick going to his left hand "Do you have any idea how long it took to train that thing to be Just the way I wanted?!"

The man he was addressing- had to duck to enter the room, he had brown eyes and short brown hair.  
His clothes were a white tank top and a pair of jeans that looked to be too small for him, but also highlighted the fact he was built like one of those men from the bodybuilder contests she would sometimes watch when petunia watched it- but surprisingly more built then the biggest one of them there, with a Lion skin draped across his shoulders- the head resting on one of his shoulders.

"Thats my sister you have there, you filthy creature of the dark, and I will slay thee in her defense" the man cracked his knuckles and glared at the vampire.

Hyacinths head was spinning a bit.. it all seemed so much to take in, but she refused to black out from the shock.  
So she continued to watch as the fact lights of all sorts started shooting out of the vampires stick, her.. Brother?(she was nervous about the idea it was true, he was there to protect her, but then the Dursleys... had kinda soured her ideas on a proper family.)

As she focused again, the vampire was backing up and kept throwing colors at her brother with his stick while backing up, brother advancing- and with a small leap forwards- he clapped his hands together and caught the vampires head between them.

It caused a mess to spray out in all directions- and when he pulled them apart, the corpse flopped to the ground uselessly, leaning down to wipe the mess off his hands on the corpses suit.

He smiled and carefully moved forwards towards Hyacinth "You will be fine little sister, Ol Herc here has you now" the manacles on her writs pulled apart in his grasp like paper, and then he pulled off the steel choker in much the same way, Hyacinth pulled out the gag, and began to gag- it was her panty's as it turned out.

Herc slipped the lions pelt from his shoulders and slipped it around the girl- Had her Olympian Magics been stronger, she would have seen her other Brother Hermes, and her uncle Hades also looking on in concern, though Hades slipped away with the souls of more dark ones wishing his niece harm, and the soul of one little girl who was happy no one else would end up like her- at least from there hands.

As soon as she was cradled in Hercules arms, Hermes apparated them back to Greece, where Herc lived with his siblings and cousin.

The twilight rays of sunset was creeping in the window as she glanced around, this room was a rather cream white, except the accents.. those were a lig-

"By Father, what happened?!" a woman's voice said in alarm, interupting Hyacinths train of thought as her eyes moved to a couch in front of a rather large television, where three young adults jumped to there feet and moved to crowd her and brother it seemed, the woman, had waist length blond hair, blue eyes and , one of the other men had shoulder length Black hair, while the other had rather short chestnut.

Hyacinth wondered if she was just dead and being surrounded by family was her heaven?.  
She caught there names as she slipped off to sleep in the warmth of the lions pelt and the safe feeling embrace of her Brother at least she thought it was there names.. but she felt the grip of sleep take a better hold.


	2. The light path.

She remembered the feel of the pelt she was wrapped in, as well as the beating of the.. mans heart and the way he cradled her against himself, and now all she felt was the warmth of the light filtering in from the balcony of what looked like a lavish home.

The corners looked to be supported by pillars, like the ones she remembered seeing on a field trip she was allowed to go on for a museum, she really had wanted to go- so of course she pretended like the idea made her miserable, so of course petunia and Vernon forced her to go.

The pillars were from a Greek exhibit that was on display, it was some years ago, and she couldn't remember half the stuff shown, but the image stuck in her head, her mind wandered a small bit before she was looking at herself, she was in a nightgown, pure white- and very very soft to the touch, it had a almost silver appearance in the sunlight.

She couldn't tell if it was morning or evening- just that there was light, the bed was a four poster one, the wood was white.. sheets were white... and that was when the light caught the glint, the accents were in gold. she stood up a bit wobbly and moved to one of the doors, slipping out into the rest of the building, pillars as far as the eye could see heading down each direction of the hallways, plants, fountains and statues that looked to be made of marble, come t think of it besides the wood it all looked marble. 

She heard voices in the distance, across a indoor garden that.. the fountains, the hanging plants, it looked more wonderful then the hallways plants- and was distracting her from the voices, so she moved towards them instead, slipping down a corridor, the Boom of some of the voices got stronger and stronger, and then she heard the lesser voices too after she got closer.

a quick peak in gave her a view of what looked like a giant, low standing bird bath with the four she remembered before... three were fuzzy, but the giant of a man she remembered clearly.

"While I was healing her mother, my spells.. kept giving me results I couldn't quite believe, so I ventured into her memory's while she was asleep..." the blonde haired woman said, they were all staring at the bird bath, a voice seemed to push outwards from it, causing the water, was that water?, the liquid to vibrate

"What did those mortals do to my baby girl?" a female voice boomed in anger.

"Calm down dear, she is safe now isn't she?" a male voice said- still in a boom, she was starting to get a bit of a headache.

"After Uncle chased off her would be killer, she was taken to another place- where a old man with a white beard and half moon glasses convinced the Potters that they should focus all there attention on there son, and she should be placed with some regular mortals for her protection."

She paused and took a breath "What I saw... are things no child should have to go through, if she was just a regular witch even, her magic would not have been enough to save her and she would have perished by now. The fact they couldn't scar her properly meant they pushed harder, and the husband.. he.. had his sights on her as a object of lust- from a far younger age then she should ever been exposed too."

Hyacinth had noticed the woman's voice crack as she listened to them spill the secrets of her memorys, How could she.. why.. did she?, her glance back into the room saw the woman look on the edge of tears before the big man.. Herc?, she remembered him as Herc put his hand on the woman's shoulder "she will forgive you once she knows she doesn't have to share the burden alone, and it was done with her health in mind." he said softly

"She was also starved.. I'm... actually surprised shes not.. weaker then she is." The woman gained a bit more confidence in her voice again.

"Is she strong enough to talk to us?" the female voice said with a boom

"The essence of her being of you and father... has been made rather weak being cut off from us, on top of the fact they were starving and abusing her." the woman answered with a sigh.

"It will take time dear, but s-" the boom in her head from the voices was a bit much this time.   
And the next thing she saw was the blackness once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke once again.

Back in the same room she as in before, only this time she was staring up at the woman, who was stroking her hair and smiling down at her.

"You gave us a bit of a scare you know" she said softly, a warm smile creeping across her face.

"You were in my mind somehow" was the first thing Hyacinth blurted out.

The woman cringed "So you heard that huh?, well.. my apology for doing that, but I wanted to make sure you were healthy and when I cast my spells to see what was wrong... well it replayed all the injury's you sustained and it was quite a long list- even if you appear healthy now cause you healed it."

"Who are.. you to be going inside my head" she snapped

"Im your Sister, Helen- well half sister, you have a rather high number of half siblings as it turns out."

"Your a potter then?" she said in a bit of a bitter tone

"Hell no, you being... born of them is.. complicated.. just know that your safe now, were gonna be getting you on some potions to make you healthier, and get your diet back on track" she stroked Cinths cheek, bright smile on her face.

"Who is we?" she asked, this all seemed to good to be true, maybe she was dead.

"Our Brothers and our Cousin, you already met Hercules, since the Roman's gave him that name he stopped using Heracles, that one kept pissing Mother off, then there is Perseus, and our cousin Theseus"

"so you were named after Greek heroes?" she asked suspiciously, what the hell was this woman on?

"No no, we aren't named after those from the history books sweetly, we are those from the books- I was known as Helen of Troy" the woman beams another wholesome smile.

The girl gave a deadpan look in return, trying to figure out the girls game- she was rather obviously on one of those drugs Vernon claimed all young people were on, and that he claimed she would be on before long.

"You heard Mother and Fathers voice, its why you blacked you, your.. Olympian energy is to low, you couldn't handle it."

"You.. know you sound like your on drugs right?" she blurted out- this weirdness needed to stop and it as her job- apparently.

"I will admit, it is a bit of a stretch to find out your related to gods in this day and age" a voice near the door frame replied, it was the black haired man, Helen smiled "That is Theseus."

"And where.. am i currently?" Hyacinth asked, both of them were smiling at her, and the little voice in her head telling her this was all too good to be true had a air horn and megaphone and was being as loud as he could.

 

"Closest city to us is Athens, now i need you to get up and I'l transfigure that into some clothes we can go shopping in, after you have had a bath of course" Helen replied with a smile, Theseus wandering off to give the girls some space.

"What do you mean... transfigure?" Hyacinth had yet to move from the bed, but had pulled the sheets aside as she listened to what she assumed was the insanity of a few people when Helen pulled out a stick, waved it at her.. and the nightgown was a dress now, still white, knee length not all that tight, but maybe a bit to much on the frilly side.

"That is what i mean" she beamed "Now that doesn't mean your not in need of a bath still little sister" 

"So if I'm your sister, then who is our father?" the question had been bothering her since they started calling her that, she was getting out of bed when Helen Answered, and she fell put of the bed and repeated the answer. 

"Zeus... how can my dad be Zeus?" she stared up at Helen, who helped her up. 

"Same way he is my father, and Hercs, and Perseus... and Theseus is Poseidon's boy, I wasn't kidding when I said we were in the myths." she rested a hand on Hyacinths shoulder who stared at her. "And you being Born from the Potters just complicates it further im afraid"

"You know you sound crazy right?... that they are real?... and I'm a half god" she said in a bit of a skeptical tone as Helen moved them into the bathroom and begin fiddling with the baths dials that were above- well it was a pit, at one side of the room that you could just walk into- and already seemed full. while a complete vanity was on display beside the sink and toilet that seemed up the incline on the other point of the room.

"In you get, the waters enchanted to just need to be run over how you need it.. and it will, soap, shampoo, conditioner, the Nymphs here do a good job in seeing we are well cared for- oh and before I forget, Hera is your mother, our step mother- so you aren't a half-goddess, your a full one." Helen spoke of pride when reffering to these Nymphs- and what the hell?.

She hardly had time to think about it before her clothes seemed to pop out of existence and she noticed Helen's.. nakedness as she was led into the bath by her hand, and there was something in the water, had Helen not been holding her hand, she would have exited the waters reach as the form of a woman made from water popped up and stared at them as they approached.

She sat them on a bench she wasn't aware was even in the water and the nymph.. well she assumed it was a nymph, bathed them.. her mind was racing, every time they seemed to make up some bullshit, something fantastical happened, then they would make up something more fantastical, she wondered how they would top that lie.

"You seem to not trust my words, yet you have shown.. more Patience and wisdom that most mortals your age would have, we have years still to figure out what happened to you dear sister, we will make you healthy and teach you more about the family as well." Helen had hugged Hyacinth to herself

"I know you are not used to such affection and those mortals treatment of you.. has left you defensive, I could tell such from your posture and your questions.. but know you have family, and they love you and we wont abandon you. You are our Sister, Daughter, Niece, Cousin. Your family is vast and powerful and has been searching for you seen the Pantheons of Greece were worshiped far and wide." Helen's fingers stroked through her hair as she spoke.

"Why was i born here then.. what happened" she asked curiously.. expecting to hear that she was cast out by one member of the family or something.

"Father... was showing off, during a feast in your honor, when the vessel that was carrying you was shattered over the abyss below Olympus that- is time and space. You were lost to them. and they spent years searching... Father turned into a bit of a Horn-dog cause of it, much to mothers Ire.. the books say he fathered many children, but this- well Theseus suspects took place after you were lost, because Hera stopped seeing to his needs in the bedchamber in anger and spite.. We haven't been brave enough to actually ask though, and they don't see time the same.. we asked them to speak again in a week to see if you were strong enough, but to them it may be a moment, and us a month."

"And the family here.. that threw me aside, what can you tell me of the Potters?" Hyacinths voice growled a bit, she had been told they were lost or to shut up when she asked about them.

"James and Lily Potter, and there son Harry Potter, who is famed for surviving the killing curse with his sister, who the public has never seen.. obviously, and also for banishing a dark lord... once uncle Hades found you.. that is how we found you both times actually. we did some research, but were never able to find you, it didn't occur to us to check among muggles- as wizards isolate themselves out of fear of muggles and there jealous hatred of magic."

She took a pause to stroke the girls hair reassuringly "There is much public record of them taking vacations, in rather lavish locations, and dining among Britain's wizarding elite, many of which claimed to have been forced to follow the Dark Lord, mind you not all are fooled by them and its suspected some would renew ties with the Dark Lord if he returned."

"So he got to bask in his fame, and I got to bleed." Hyacinth said with contempt "Is magic something I can learn?"

"Yes, and you will be learning it among other things while here, but not yet- right now you need your vitality returned and we need time for Hephaestus to finish your wand." Helen began leading them out of the bath and drying them both off, before in a moment there clothes were returned to them at Helen's command.

"Your teaching me how to do that." she prompted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the shopping district in Athens was one of the most fun times Hyacinth had in her memory, like that was long or hard.

The 'Muggle' shopkeepers as it were had done everything as she expected, and Helen had flirted a bit back, she had cast a spell so Hyacinth could understand and speak Greek, the very pretty girl and her adorable sister was what they got called often enough.

Books, bathroom essentials, shoes and clothes, so many clothes that she wondered where they would fit, Helen always ducking aside and shrinking them to fit in her handbag before they continued on there way.

They entered what Helen called the 'Great Market', it was where the Wizards and Witchs of Greece gathered to buy and sell there wares, as well as where the Greek Ministry of magic was located, and while the Muggles had recognized her as a beauty, and maybe herself as cute?. 

The people here were wizards and witchs, and dressed like some of the mannequins in that Greek exhibit she remembered seeing.  
When they noticed Helen, they would bow- referring to her as 'Lady Troy'.   
The men kissing her knuckles as well as Hyacinths while the woman would curtsy before letting them continue along towards what helen Identified as the Ministry of Magic for the Greek people.   
It was busy, but Helen entering with a young girl holding her hand seemed to at least give people pause before Helen moved up to the reception desk "I must have a audience with Minister Mavros " 

The Secretary nodded and sent a flying paper airplane along to some destination "Of course Lady Troy." The woman said and directed them along to where to find this 'Mavros' office.

It was spacious, and had wood paneling from all to ceiling, behind a heavy wooden desk sat what Hyacinth would describe as a plump, balding middle aged man with a mustache who rose to his feet and traveled to greet us, bowing himself to kiss Helen's hand again "Lady Troy, what a pleasure to see you again, and who is you-" He eyed the scar on her forehead that she wasn't covering, perhaps half as well as she should, but no one else had reacted this way.

"May i ask Lady Troy, why you have Miss Hyacinth Potter with you?" he asked wearily 

"Uncle Hades found my sister, Minister and your going to help me, my brothers and cousin keep her. Or id assume father will be pissed right off" she smiled to the man, who paled and looked between them in fright before he dropped to his knees and gently took Hyacinths hand and began kissing it "Welcome home, oh lost one of Olympus!.

He looked between them and let out a bit of a gasp "What... do we tell Mr and Mrs Potter when.. or if shes found here?"

Hyacinth let out a sigh "Im going to have to pick a new name at this rate, i am already tired of being thought of as a Potter." The minister looked rather scared she was going to smite him at a moments notice.

"After father lost her, she showed up again born to the Potters, and the night they lived, was the night Hades found her again, but before we could move to collect her, they hid her among muggles- muggles who treated her worse then some people treat house elves, and in some ways eve worse when it was discovered how fast she healed" Helen took a breath, and Hyacinth looked between the minister and her sister, and while the minister looked like he was going to faint from worry before, now looked enraged on her behalf.

"I assume your going to want custody, among other statuses and benefits awarded to the children of Zeus?" he said and Helen nodded, before Hyacinth spoke up "I want to change my name too."

"And what does her ladyship wish that to be?" he asked

"The gods and goddesses Simply knew what there name was.. right?" she was looking at Helen who smiled and nodded "so you remember what you were going to call yourself when you were born of Hera?"

"I do, it was Eris Soter" she said confidently.

"I.. thought Eris.. was already taken?" the minister asked, he seemed to want one goddess to anger another when Helen shook her head "No, Harmonia and Eris didn't actually exist."

"Very well Lady Soter, by the time we leave today, you will be listed as a citizen of Greece in both muggle and the magical one." the minister bowed once more "Welcome home."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Walk and apariation back home had not been any less pleasant, Helen commenting that "its not going to stay hidden long who you really are, so expect them to start stopping and kissing your hand too" 

"But I haven't done anything to deserve such treatment.. not a damn thing.." she argued.   
"Well, your family has done many great things, so you will be respected for that till you do your own things, then you will be respected for them instead." she took a breath.  
"And I was right.. your body doesn't properly tell you its hungry when it should because of how often you were forced to skip meals, we will remedy that however little sister."

Eris blinked a bit when she realized what Helen was talking about.  
she had not eaten all day.. and then wondered why.. such a test was necessary. if she was in her head, or if it was to also see if she would be brave enough to ask? or was it just to see if her body adapted to the harshness.

From the outside there home appeared to be ruins of some ancient temple, while on the inside it was a a veritable palace, She noticed them a bit more this time, the Nymphs, the ones here seemed to be made from whatever they moved through, the idea seemed a bit unsettling right now and would likely take getting used to.

Dinner, at least she assumed it was dinner was weird.  
Hercules, Perseus and Theseus were there- plates filled with different meats and a small measure of Vegetables, Helen had a more normal looking meal, Steak, potatoes and a salad- but what confused her was the soup, she assumed it was meant to be soup- it was Brownish and looking a bit lumpy and not quite sure what was in it, maybe moss with her luck- and on a seperate plate was what appeared to be a golden apple about the size of a softball.

"You need to get yourself strong and healthy little Sister, or Mother and Father will be cross that you pass out on them again" Helen spoke up at last, the boys had dug in and were enjoying the meal, but gradually stopped to watch her.

"What is this?" she ran her spoon through the soup?, maybe not was thick- maybe a stew. 

"One of mothers apples and a blending of things a growing body needs, including some potions to strengthen there effect, now eat." Helen eyed the men in the room who resumed eating and she brought the 'blending' as Helen put it into the spoon and began eating.

It had a strong taste, and that taste was very Earthly in nature, mushrooms, some meat.. potatoes and that was all she recognized.

"Whats so special about the apple?" Eris asked curiously

"Well, no one is really sure what Dionysus cooking will do to you, but we needed some form of godly food to start getting you used to it, so Mother sent along some of her apples." Theseus supplied.

After she had finished the stew?, she picked up and took a bite of the apple, and was disappointed that the apple from 'mother' tasted of nothing but a regular apple.

"So, while we were in the ministry sorting out her stay here, she remembered her name." Helen broke the silence and the boys perked up.

"And what did she remember it was?" Perseus asked thoughtfully.

"Eris Soter" Eris said proudly.

Herc laughed "Normally we just get called where we came from, least that's how it used to be, Helens a great example of that, Wizards outside the country think we are weird for not having a family name."

"Dident come from troy, just got known for being from there cause i started a long bloody war." Helen looked rather haunted with the memory, but didn't let herself linger.

"Well if anyone outside the country asks, your Soters too now" Eris smiled and her family smiled back


	3. Meeting of the God's

it was about two days later when Minister Mavros showed up to there home with two woman with him and requested a audience with Helen and Eris.

The meeting took place out on the balcony, the minister and the two woman both dropping to there knees when Eris entered, followed by Helen.  
The Minister crawling a bit closer to give both woman a kiss on the hand before he looks up at them "I.. require the lost ones help.. in the case to make sure she stays in Greece, where she belongs."

Helen narrowed her eyes, and the Minister shank in posture some "You better explain fast, I thought it was made clear mother and father had a interest in this too."

"I am aware, my lady.. We need another registered nurse to go over the lost one, to back up your own findings, as.. well as statements as to what abuses she suffered there, and.. perhaps copy's of memory's as well, I already have a team going to the Dursleys to collect physical evidence and statements, and to make it clear that your going to be adopted, my lady."

He took a breath "I.. do not believe it is a matter of if someone shows up to contest this- but when. So I have been working on a plan to ensure that when they do, there is a mountain of evidence backing your claims the Dursleys were abusive, and the very least the Potters were negligent in there care of you, the more information you can provide.. the more likely the Judges from Britain I already have summons drafted up to help officiate a trial on the matter will side with us over them."

"And.. just who did you select for the panel?" Helen asked wearily

"Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Longbottom and Bones." he smiled some, a glint in his eye as he did "Mr malfoy, Mr Nott were both thought to support the Dark Lord when he was about, but it was never proven- them with the Greengrasses are all Slytherin, and they all seem to have a air about them that they believe Wizards and witches are better then Muggles- and Nott and Malfoy never get along with Potter anyways, any party I been to with them has them trade remarks with Mr black supporting Mr Potter anyways."

"So out of the gate you have two chosen who will Side with us, just to spite Potter, a third that will find the idea of a muggle hurting a witch a big slight, what about the other twos voting habit?" Helen asked.

Eris was listening quietly as she looked two the two woman, one she thought looked like she came from the hospital, in her white robes, she looked somewhat young, the other one however was likely there to get statements, and looked like the secretary are her primary school who worked in the office, and her hair was greying a bit.

"If we give enough evidence, I am sure Mrs Longbottom and Mrs Bones- will side with us, I have thought of this carefully on how to make sure we do not fail."

Eris spoke up at last "How... long will they have to contest it?" 

"A year, and if they do a trial would happen on the child endangerment charges- and I would be involving those five, as well as myself and three others to judge the trial, we should have a majority anyways, besides that- I dont expect them to try and seek you out again till your eleven and they start shopping around" he grimaced a bit.

"And what would they be shopping around for?" Eris asked, looking to Helen as she made a disgusted growl "for a husband for you, some marriage contracts are done within six months of them being born- other family's wait till they are older."

"Traditionally, the Potters from what i understand dont start in on the marriage stuff till the child is eleven" the minister added in.

"How.. are you going to get the Dursleys to cooperate with you?" Eris asked at last.

"Well, they plan on mailing the Potters, but its been made clear they wont be charged if they cooperate, and that they would have to go to Greece to contest it- at which point they would have to win a trial proving they didn't neglect or abuse you, but we had already gathered enough physical evidence that it would be hard for them to deny it, they tried some thing on rights- but as far as magical law on muggles are concerned, they fall under a international treaty that in the wizarding world they can be asked questions by any Investigator if there's a tie to crimes and a good reason, in this case Abuse charges from a family based in Greece adopting a British witch- and as such our investigation is completely legal, and as soon as we found some of the.. slightly burnt- compromising photos of you, and told Mr Dursley we really should turn that into the muggles police, Mr Dursley started telling us everything in exchange for not telling his wife, or the authority's."

Eris paled and hugged Helens leg "i.. thought i got em all..."

"There were only two, and they were sealed.. and.. will only be viewed again in the event of a trial, the officers also will be signing a contract that will bind there ability to talk about the photos outside a trial. And on your seventeenth birthday- when your considered a adult, I can hand them over to you- because at that point they wont be able to contest your guardianship or.. much of anything else" he said gently, letting her have a bit of time "Everything you give us to support our case, is a stronger position for us in keeping you away from those monsters. Now this is Miss Petros- she is a Registered Healer, we want at least two sources- and with your permission will welcome them to have a third of there choice to conduct there own medical Inquiry into your health, that way we back up our findings." The minister indicated the one in white who smiled and nodded.

"This is Mrs Bakas, shes going to ask you questions and I want you to tell her every way you think they mistreated you, even if your not sure- include it anyways, the very least it will tell that you were quite unhappy there if nothing else"

Eris looked up to Helen before nodding and taking a breath as they moved to a set of chairs and couches in the corner of the room.

She tried very hard to remain calm, it was in fact Mrs Bakas and Miss Petros that were, far more upset by the recap, Minister Mavros and Helen both stayed to the side and listened.

It was hard to tell which woman left with the higher stack of parchment, but both woman wished the lost one good health and long life and swore not to reveal any of this outside a trial.

Mavros lingered a moment "thank you for your time, my lady's"

"Wait" Eris interrupted "What.. happens if they.. pen a marriage contract... for me still?"

Mavros Smirked " Well Eris Soter was already your magically changed name in Greece, that is the name we will send to Britain to let them know you were adopted by us when the investigators get through there Ministry on the way home, the Potter might get peoples attention if that name turned up in files, but Soter? it wont."

he leaned down to get down to her eye level "So we have already started the process of protecting you my lady, when it settles- it will have as much power over you as a simple muggle document."

"Im sure Hermes can teach you how to destroy magical contracts at some point too if you really want to be sure." Helen added in 

"Thank you for your time Minister, you have a good day" she nodded and smiled, she waited till they left the home before Eris sank into Helen's embrace, the older woman rubbed at her back "You did great, I am so very proud of you, mother and father will be too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eris was nervous, her Cousin, Brothers and Sister were in the room with the fountain of Poseidon, an object that was created so the gods could more easily communicate from Olympus to there children on Gaia. 

the water flicked a bit, and Eris gazed into the pool, staring back at her was a rather distinct bearded Man and a beautiful woman, who seemed to start crying at the sight of her.

"My baby girl" the woman said, trying to hold in the tears 

"Hello, I ... am Eris" She said somewhat shyly, the man Laughed a bit "Woman of Discord Indeed!", the woman gave him a look that told him she wasn't impressed and elbowed him in the gut.

"Hello Eris, I am your mother, Hera and this is your father- Zeus" Hera gave her a warm smile, and Zeus seemed to as well.

"We been looking for you for ages my daughter" Zeus said, and Hera Elbowed him again "We wouldn't have lost her in the first place if you didn't try and show off!" Hera growled.

"The apples were very tasty" Eris cut in, trying to stop there fight that seemed to have been a long going on a long time now.

"We are going to be trying to send some of Dionysus cooking tonight, see how you settle with that." Zeus said proudly

"Your... family here all wished to speak with you, but... well I didn't want to overwhelm you, some of them are a handful..." Hera said thoughtfully, Zeus however laughed "And are you saying we aren't?" this comment had him elbowed again.

"At any rate, your family there are going to begin training and teaching you- for your own safety in some cases, and to try and build up your reserves of Olympian energy" Zeus Still sounded ever the proud father.

"We.. will also be having you take turns meeting other members of the family, try not to let them influence you to be anything other then yourself" Hera said firmly

"I do wonder what domains you will take up" Zeus mused a moment "We have time to figure it out i suppose, we are sending you something however, a focus for your magic." 

Out of the center of the fountain slowly a wand slipped up, the water rippling lightly.  
It was the Purest white of a wood she had ever seen, parts of it had a inlay made of gold wrapped around the wands handle. 

"The wand is twelve inches long, and made from some of the wood from my apple trees, the core however would be from the Hydras heartstring, the same one Hercules slew all those years ago, it was made by your brother Hephaestus" Hera said 

"This... is too much" Eris said in awe at the sigh of the wand, causing Zeus to laugh "Nonsense child, you deserve the best- and you will have it- he enjoys working on arms and armor to keep his family safe."

"so... I can understand learning magic, but what else am i going to learn. Arms and armor?" she asked with a bit of a confused tone.

"To catch people off balance, to look striking like the Goddess you were meant to be- we all have armor, we all have a shield, we all have a sword - call it family tradition, even if most of us never wear it." Zeus replied

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily Potter sat at her desk , thumbing through the days mail, she had a bit of time before the portkey trip to the Bahamas with her husband and son, and that was when the letter from Petunia caught her eye, she was gonna open it before James wandered into her small office and pulled the letter out of her hand "Were gonna be late."

"I.. wanted to see if they put anything about how Hyacinths doing" lily said, reaching for the letter, James held it out of reach.

" Its just gonna be asking for more money, like the last three times, not a word bout her- other then she is eating them out of house and home, i'l send a Quick owl to Gringotts to send them more money to keep em happy, you just go make sure Harry hasn't Forgotten anything." She nodded and he tossed the letter onto the desk after she got up, and it slid and slipped off into the crack by between the desk and the wall to be forgotten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was anxious now, it was her Son and her Daughters tenth birthday tomorrow, and one of the things the boy had been asking for more recently was his sister, luckily they decided to bring her home for a while before she was shipped off to Hogwarts, So her and james left Harry with Sirus and turned up at Number four Privet Drive to collect Hyacinth.  
Lily left distraught and James angry, there little girl had been seized and adopted by someone- on what James was now insisting were likely false charges and done illegally.

Vernon had died a few years ago when a mugger had sprayed his brain all over the place with a strong swing of a bat or club, Petunia and dudley had been living off the life insurances meager providing and what the Potters had kept sending them.  
When James had coldly told her they had one thing to do and he was going to cut her off for failing it, Lily had looked to want to speak up on behalf of her sister- but the look he gave her said enough, said he wouldn't be swayed.

So when they returned home, and Harry found out his sister wasn't gonna be joining him yet, he started to whine and cry and stomp like he normally did when he didn't get his way, sometimes Lily felt they spoiled the child, and others she was so happy to spoil him because they almost missed the chance too, on retreating to her office and a bump against her desk, she found the Letter hidden behind it, falling out of the hiding spot it had been for the last few years.

She opened it- and it was Indeed Petunia warning the Potters that the girl ran away, there were magical investigators there trying to pin child abuse allegations on them, and saying it would go to a trial and they would likely be convicted if they tried to contest it.

The address the letter had given as 'the place to go contest the adoption' was a dead end, Lily flew out of the house at break neck speed, Flooing to London and finding out from the Wizarding family that now occupied it that the building has had nearly a dozen owners in the last few years alone before they settled in.

From what she saw- the place looked like it was one of those flats you would go to while you wait out something better.

James saw the letter and she told him where she went after he got home, she asked if it was the right thing all along to send her away and he insisted that it couldn't have been that bad for there girl and she likely made things up out of spite when she ran away.

James was being very stubborn on the fact, it didn't help that Sirius up and agreed with him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eris had grown out her hair, she had grown taller and stronger.  
Her eleventh birthday was in a few days, and her parents had summoned her to a meeting, Her brothers and sister and cousin were also there, this seemed odd to Eris as they haven't had to have a full family meeting in a while.

The fountain had Mother and Father, as well as Uncle Hades.

"So whats gone wrong" Eris asked quickly as she looked to the faces of her family.

Zeus laughed a bit "always too the point my daughter, well we need you to do something for us, something that will help you- and help your uncle."

The pale man smiled a bit " There are... several Artifacts... that I have left among the mortals over the years, I need you to try and find some of them.. as well as we.. feel that you would do well bathing in the aura of the fires of Prometheus"

"And where are those fires?" Helen asked, Eris had noticed the boys genuinely tried to stay quiet during these meetings, because her mother really dident like them much at times, but they were helping her daughter so she was.. getting warmer as it were towards them. 

"Hogwarts" Zeus answered, and the way Helens eyes narrowed told Eris enough, her mother smirked- it seemed her and Helen may agree.

"You want to send her back to Britain, back to within easy reach of the Potters and whoever else among those mortals may try and use her for a perceived notion she is a potter, or try and hurt her for that reason, you want to send her far out of our influence for trinkets?" Helens voice growled a bit and she pulled Eris against herself defensively.

"Thats what i said" Hera responded before taking a sip of wine and glaring at her brother-in-law and husband.

"Now hold on, that Minister fellow protected you legally, from those mortal laws." Zeus said "And it will do you good to be among the flames influence, and among people your own age for a while. And if you come across some of your uncles.. trinkets they can be returned later, if not- oh well, they will get returned to him or destroyed eventually."

Hades shrugged "We will be giving you a ring, that you will be able to channel some of the god or goddess of your choices powers to help augment your own- to help you until you grow into your own power, encase they try something like anti-apperation wards, it.. will provide you with other protections as well, it will also act as a Portkey to your home there- and back, encase you need or want to return home."

"And what if someone try's to remove the ring?" Eris asked wearily, the idea of going towards the people who cast her aside was one thing she hoped never to do, Helen had been teaching her magic, and alot of it- she was likely more educated on it then normal students her age.

Zeus Chuckled "well it will be charmed to not be removable, by anyone. like your wands enchanted to only be touched by you." 

Eris remembered Herc getting hit by a lightning bolt from her wand after a mock fight he managed to disarm her in, and was picking it up to return it when the bolt shot him across the yard, father never told her not to let anyone but her touch it- he had forget it did that.

"Make sure they can Apperate or Portkey to my ring if they need too" Eris said with a gesture to her family on this side of the fountain "If your going to put me among those Idiots, I want to be sure that they have no way to trap me, or I can get help, now how do I go about Applying?" Eris asked

"Your birth names, likely been on the list to go there since you were born, you will get an automatic response by owl- from what i learned, and well- if anyone actually was stupid enough to come here.. well.. poor them" Helen squeezed the girl softly in her embrace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her letter had arrived a few days before her birthday, Helen had taken her to the Great Market, apparently some students had been from Greece before and so the style of uniform from Hogwarts was known to them- or as it turned out this shopkeeper imported a few from a place called Madame Malkins.

Hephaestus had tried to get her to let him craft a bunch of the materials she would need- and she declined, showing up with a solid gold Potions kit and cauldron was gonna look strange, but as he was insisting to craft her something- as was Hermes, she asked them to craft her a broom worthy of her, at least to give them something to do and appease there own egos, but get something useful.

On her birthday, her family all was gathered in the fountain room- and couldn't sing worth a damn- but it was amusing and sweet that there was a large collection of gods and goddesses trying to sing happy birthday left her laughing and feeling loved- it seemed the one thing everyone wanted to give was hugs- even Ares, suprisingly

and the gifts from them all were magnificent.

Apollo and Artemis made her a harp- that of course folded out into a bow that generated magic arrows, because of course it did knowing those two.

Aphrodite had got her a makeup kit, one that would never run out and could even help her choose combinations of products if she told it what she needed.

Dionysus had given her a cookbook with all his recipes in it.

Demetar gave her a book that would allow her to look up any magical or non magical plant she wanted.

Hermes and Hephaestus presented that broom she asked for, it like her wand was the pure white wood of her Mothers apple trees, with gold fixtures, the bristles were also a pale white- it reminded her of the nimbus 2000 she had seen in the shop window of the Great Markets.

Ares- being Ares got her two swords(a Xiphos and a Kopis), a shield(a Hoplon) with the omega letter on it, a helmet (a Chalcidian helmet if her memory on history lessons was right) and a breast plate with bracers and greaves- he gushed it would grow in size when she did, and she had to try not to laugh when Aphrodite grabbed her own breasts while standing in the background as if to demonstrate what there brother was talking about in it growing to suit her.

Athena had come forth with a chess set made from White and black Marble, the white accented by gold- the black by silver, it was a regular set- not wizards chess, which she saw some of the older wizards in the Great Markets playing on the times she went there.

Hestia, her rather quiet aunt, had given her a photo album, it already had a bunch of painted but moving pictures of her family over the centurys- including room to add her own family photos to it.

Hades, had presented her with a cloak similar to his own, one she could use to shield herself from being seen by anyone.

Poseidon had gifted her a Blakiston's eagle owl, He was big and fluffy and she gave the bird a bit of a hug he hooted, he was named Icarus- because of course her uncle would name him that.

Her mother and father had presented her with the ring they had been talking about before, it was silver and had a polished surface of black in the center where a S in silver was, likely for Soter. Around the edges were 16 stones of different colors, that made a nice rainbow around the edges and she supposed, represented her family.

She was told that to the Purebloods, that ring would look like the Signet one would give the heir of a noble family.

Hercules, got her some weights for her ankles and wrists she could change the heaviness of for when she was running, to get herself a good work out.

Helen had got her a hand mirror that let her talk to its twin, which Helen kept, so they could keep in touch and a brush that matched it.

Perseus had given both a black bag and a ebony trunk with her name emblazoned on them in silver, both with undetectable extension charms on them so she could bring anything and everything she needed with her, she wasn't quite good enough to make objects of hers pop into and out of existence like Helen did, though it seemed the broom and her wand could, hell she could likely bring everything she got for school- and every gift she got- and a sink if she wanted, she also suspected it was armed with alot of anti-theft magic.

Theseus- had given her a locket that closely resembled the ring, inside was a wizard picture of them from a year ago at a ball Minister Mavros threw.

"I love you all so much" she said with tears in her eyes, and that's when the occupants of Olympus all tried getting as close as they could to the fountain, as if they could reach through and hug her.  
She did get a big hug from her brothers, sister and cousin however.

This journey to Hogwarts was going to be difficult- on all of them she suspected.


	4. So it's true then, Eris Soter has come to Hogwarts.

Hades had apperated himself and Eris to Hogmeade a bit before the train arrived, her owl had been released towards the owlery, and he planned on slipping her belongings into the train while she was taken up to the castle, Helen had also glamoured her eyes hazel and hair a deep black, as well as the scar- wanting to let everyone be surprised by her appearance.

When the train arrived, it was easy enough for her slip into the crowd of first years that man who looked about as tall as herc was, but far less strong looking, but he likely did have some hidden strength if he was a half giant like she suspected.

The large man directed the first years towards the boats- and that's when she heard the whine and saw the scar- Harry potter was loudly proclaiming 'she wasn't on the train, I looked everywhere' to some red headed boy and had the feeling he was looking for her, she quietly got into a boat with a Petite blonde girl and a bit more Plump red head, or maybe it was auburn.

Neither seemed to notice her sitting in the back, as the castle seemed to have caught there attention, what caught her own attention was the magic that seemed to be rolling off it, calling to her.

They docked in a underground dock and were led up towards a woman who identified herself as Professor McGonagall, who led them towards the entrance of the great hall as she talked about the houses and how they were meant to be family, and which ones they were.

As often as she saw the sky back home, the roof of this great hall, seemed all to fake to her, compared to the real thing.  
Professor McGonagall took postion by a stool and a hat- and after the hat sung a off key song, the Professor started calling off names- apparently that blonde girl in her boat had been Hannah Abbott, as she was called first, Susan Bones was Next- that Plump red head who also shared a boat with her, both of whom went to hufflepuff, that Red headed boy was called Ron Weasley was sent to Gryffindor, Harry Potters name came up and caused the whole hall to erupt in whispers- he went to Gryffindor as well.

"Hyacinth Potter" Professor McGonagall said loudly, this got as many whispers as the idiots did- likely because some likely thought she dident exist or was already dead.

As she Stepped forwards- she broke the glamours hold on her eyes- releasing the vibrant green eyes from there hazel prison, the black in her hair peeled off the waist length braid she had, lingering in the air a moment as if ash- and lastly the omega scar faded into veiw if you saw an angle past her bangs.

Professor McGonagall gawked at her in awe a moment before Eris spoke up "You need to change your records for that name- that persons dead- I am Eris Soter" Mcgonagall noted how she walked- like a pureblood girl, oozing with confidence, she had yet to see a girl so young do such, Eris as she called herself snapped McGonagall out of her trance with a "lets get this over with" as the girl sat down on the stool.

As soon as the hat was on her head, she used a trick that she had been taught by Athena and pushed herself into the mindscape of the hat, she was just a white light here- there were four other lights, red, green, blue and yellow.

The blue one spoke up "Well this is unexpected."

"You must be some form of the founders of Hogwarts left imprinted in the hat, there souls perhaps?" Eris asked

"We are." The red light said, the answer was enough for her.

"Lets just start this already." The green one said with impatience.

"There is plenty of loyalty to those you see as family, and kindness to some." The yellow light started

"You have access to great collections of knowledge, but no desire for it- or drive to collect your own, I would rule out Ravenclaw for this reason." The blue light said

"You certainly have cunning, but i doubt Syltherin house would survive your coming to it- you dont have enough of a subtle nature to make that work." The green light said.

"Theres no Question, your a Gryffindor, so much Confidence, so much Bravery!" The red light beamed.

"If you send me to Gryffindor I'm going to ask uncle Hades to destroy this hat, as I understand it hes been looking for your souls for a long time"Eris snapped 

"Yes, you would do well in Syltherin, but i doubt anyone else would." The green light said in a amused tone.

"Fat chance she belongs in Slytherin, you would do so outstandingly in Gryffindor- we just sent your brother th-." The red light was saying before Eris growled and screamed "Harry Potter is not my brother, his mother and father discarded me like garbage, and where they left me broken, my Family- the Soters made me whole again." Her anger rolled off her in this place, and it remained silent for a while.

"I'm going to vote for Hufflepuff, if only to piss off Godric" the Green light said in a amused tone.

"I'm sticking with Gryffindor" the Red light challenged.

"Hufflepuff" the Blue light said

"And I vote for myself too" the yellow light said.

"Damn it" the red light said, before she found herself ejected from the mindscape- the hat calling out loudly 'HUFFLEPUFF'

there were plenty of whispers, and she would find out she was the longest hat-stall on record at fifteen minutes, she took a seat near the other first years, and there still seemed to be plenty of whispers and pointing among her own house, but also a few cheers and plenty of clapping.

She also noticed that two of the professors were staring at her- one was in black robes, with dark eyes and black hair- and the other was Lily Potter, because someone thought that a woman who couldn't take care of one of her own kids was well suited to teaching.

The Headmaster also had a glance towards first Harry then her, as he stood up for his opening speech before he let them eat.

Eris wondered exactly why he would have a corridor in a school- where someone could die, or why the nearby forest was forbidden, she wondered if there were nymphs there.

Most of the talking about her- was never actually directed at her- and alot of it was more questions on why she entered that way, and things she could tell about Harry.

After the Feast- when they were back in the common room was when someone worked up the nerve to ask her a question, some third year- she thought, wanting to know Harrys favorite colors.

If the whole house wasn't listening in before the question- her snapping back at the girl certainly got there attention.

"I dont know what that Idiots favorite color is, I never met the brat" then another older student asked another question "Your his sister, how can you not know his favorite color?"  
that made her still rather upset at this all, so she decided to end the debate on it once and for all.

"Because I have never met him, or Lily potter, or James potter, just after the attack that left our scars" she pulled her bangs aside to reveal the omega sign.

"They dumped me with Mrs potters magic hating sister, who made it her duty in life to slowly torture the will to live out of me, and as soon as it became clear my healing was good enough not to leave scars- they upped there torment, I never found out what my name was till I was five, I was always 'girl' till then- still was after, I didn't receive a birthday anything till I was 8- after I had ran away and was rescued, or Christmas- or three meals a day- or alot of things some of you take for granted, I am Eris Soter, and if you want to know what Harry Potters anything is- go ask the idiot yourself, I dont care if I ever talk to any of them, they are not my family!" she had practically screamed this at her housemates before she stormed off towards her dorm, quickly finding the bed with her trunk in front of it and burying herself in her pillow, she heard the door open and shut, first one weight and then another set down on both sides of her bed

"Eris..?" a voice said, she looked back to see Susan and Hannah both sitting on the edge of her bed near the posts, both looking at her in concern "Yes?" she thought her voice sounded a bit gravely, but that was likely due to the screaming.

"is.. what you were saying true?" Hannah asked

"The Minister of Magic for the country I now live in was going to call a Mrs Bones as one of the Wizengamot members he wanted to help rule on if i was abused, as well as a few others" she answered softly.  
Susan's eyes went wide in surprise "They are prepared enough to call Aunty in?"

Hannah's mother was also on the Wizengamot, so the idea that they were ready enough to call in British members for a trial told her everything she needed to know.

So instead she smiled some "Its nice to meet you Eris, I am Hannah Abbott, and this is Susan Bones, i hope we can become friends over the years."

"I.. would like that alot." Eris sat up with a deep breath, lightly rubbing her eyes.

"You gonna be ok?" Susan asked, Eris nodded "I.. this whole things gonna be weird for me... and I'm sure I'l get more people assuming I have ties to the idiot"

"Why do you call him a Idiot?" Hannah asked.

"Because i dont wanna call him by his name.. I.. have a healthy dislike for him, why i fought the hat so hard in not putting me in Gryffindor."

"So thats why it took so long!" Susan gasped a bit.

The door opened again- and a dark haired girl entered and give a bit of a shy smile "Im.. Leanne Sawyer" she shuffled on her feet a moment like she was waiting for them to go after her for barging into- what was her room to, during a 'moment' as it looked like.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, i am Eris Soter" she said with a friendly smile.

"Susan bones and Hannah Abbott" Susan supplied, it seems those two may have been friends before now.

They went into a bit about each other, and when it came to Eris, she revealed she played a hand help harp her brother and sister made- leaving out there names as she played a few songs she was taught before bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During Breakfast, the girl, first and then the boy both came up and apologized for upsetting her, there head of house, Professor Sprout started handing out there timetables, and the first class of her day was Potions.

Leanne, Susan and Hannah and Eris all were treated to story's about the teacher- Professor Snape, that guy in black, and it painted him modtly as rather mean.. and the man was staring at her again this morning.

The class was being shared with the Ravenclaw first years, and from the moment he entered the room- he singled her out 

"Well well, looks like one of our new resident celebrity's has graced our class. Tell me Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he said with a sneer as he looked down on her, she glared back "Firstly, i'm not a Potter sir"

"Really, and what do your mother and Father think of that little fact hmm?" he had moved closer to try and stare down her glare, the rest of the class sat stiffly and watched,

"I wouldn't know Sir, they threw me away towards Mrs Potters sister before I have a memory of them, so I've never met them- or that Idiot they call a son, I am Eris Soter- and if you want to waste both our times comparing me to the idiot, I'l leave now- and to answer your first question, its part of the Steps to make a draught of living death, do you need one of those made?"

Snape stood looking at her in shock for a number of reasons, firstly the idea that lily thought her daughter would be well cared for by her sister, by how much of a menace she was when they were children was a bit shocking.

"No. i dont believe its feasible you know how to make that" he turned to begin explaining there lesson when he felt it a bit more solidly, that fire lily had when she was younger, he felt it in this Eris Soter, the fire was especially there when the Lily had been right.  
Before James potter got his hands on her and slowly started snuffing out that passion to make his perfect doll bride, one that acted like the little pureblood, it got the woman talked about behind her back for being a little pretender at all the partys, and he knew as much only from narcissa.

 

But the words of miss Soter are what had caught his attention, and the confidence that she was right they oozed. "I bet you one thousand house points I can brew a draught of living death" she challenged.

"the Potion in question, is only a sixth year potion, and one of the most difficult at that, id only wager you six hundred points, but are you sure its wise?, getting your house so far behind the first day?" that was about as nice and gentle as he could be these days, not wanting the girl who he was seeing flashes of his lily in make such a big mistake.

it was odd to gim, that he had not seen this side of Lily Evans in so long, but here it was in her daughter, a daughter that was outright rejecting her and Jame's- that could be amusing to play around with, something that pulls him down bit by bit, but with only the lightest support from him, could that exist here?

"Il do it for six hundred" she said, and he stared a moment before pointing her towards his bench at the front of the class " Set up there, dont expect to be allowed to use one of the books from sixth year for a recipe or instructions."  
He supposed they would all find out soon enough.

"Everyone else's assignments on the board, try not to be dunderheads and stay away from Miss Soter until she fails, and I have vanished the contents of her cauldron- what she is attempting to make is very dangerous incomplete." Snapes glare slid over all of the rest of the students as Eris set up to make such a difficult potion, and they all set up to cure boils.

Ernest Macmillian and Justin Finch-Fletchleys potion results had snape growling out  
proper instructions, but for the main part- everyone was quiet, because of how intense there professor was- and the madness of a first year attempting to make such a difficult potion, alot of the Hufflepuff first years felt that they were about to be so far behind in points, all cause she wanted to show off she was better then her 'Idiot' brother, and at the end of class- everyone held there breath.

As Snape inspected the potion, he took a leaf and dropped it into Eris cauldron, his eyes went wide as it disintegrated, he stared at it a moment, before in a more subdued tone then he had been using all lesson announced the results.

"Six hundred points to Hufflepuff, Miss Soter- at some point soon, you and I will have a meeting, to decide what you know and dont know, so we aren't wasting one and others time."

The bit of a cheer by the Hufflepuffs drown out the sudden whispers of the ravenclaw, but was cut off by snapes sudden announcement that class was dismissed.

News about Eris and managing to bet and win against Professor Snape didn't stay secret long, when one looked at the hour glass to notice such a sudden and large deposit of points got all the houses attention by lunch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Potter was beside herself, in two minds- after a meeting with Dumbledore and Snape, it was clear her daughter was rather smart it seemed, however Severus and whoever taught her the draught in the first place both put her at great risk, and she didn't know why.

The fact she had it thrown in her face that the girl doesn't consider herself lilys daughter stung, and that she felt thrown away..

Dumbledore had asked him to find out what else she knew- to which snape had snapped back that of course he was going too, would be a waste of all there times to not figure out what she knew.

he also held Snape back for a bit of a chat "You realize my boy, she isn't her mother?" dumbledore stared at the man over his half moon glasses and snape let out a bit of a growl "Well of course she isn't her mother, admitedly shes never Met her mother for any of her habbits to rub off on her!" he sneered.

"There are certain things, that go through the generations well enough, but you need to keep in mind that she isent her mother, and her father- has put in a request to be a permanent Auror presence on campus"

Snape narrowed his eyes "and your going to let one of your pet Gryffindors do this, know now I will not allow his presence in my classes, disrupting it or helping any of my students"

"Yes yes, he wont cause.. any issues if you dont, its been adressed" dumbledore smiled and went back to his work.

Yes snape thought, this year was gonna get ugly.

When lily sat in the great hall for lunch, she found it rather warming that her Daughter was getting so many cheers and pats on the back for the incredible lead.

Sprout was gushing and rather happy about the whole experience, but Lily knew that students were within reach of man-eater plants at times in her greenhouse, so that wasn't a surprise to Lily, that was when she noticed her little boy stare across the hall towards the back of his sisters head- they really needed to get James there so he could help try and bring there daughter home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eris had learned two things nearing the end of her first day- first was that the practicals of herbology was something she could do, as she had helped the Nymphs back home in greenery care of different things back home.

But that theory and written work may as well be written in backwards upside down Roman for all she made sense of it, as she discovered in charms.  
She Really struggled with getting the amount of inches of parchment done, and with a growl put her things in her room, and headed down to the empty Quidditch pitch in the evening and summoned her broom, deciding to fly to get her mind off things.

She was weaving, and dodging between the stands and skimming the ground- it took her a while to notice the three figures in yellow Quidditch robes gawking at her, so she went up into the air and went into a dive, stoping near where there heads were as they ducked

"Bloody hell!" one of them exclaimed as he did, and she circled them.

"Where did you learn to fly like that, and how did you sneak a broom into the school? First years arent allowed brooms" the boy in the middle said.

"My cousin taught me, and my brothers made me the broom, and I didn't sneak it anywhere" Eris was eyeing them carefully, as soon as she stopped touching the broom it seemed to vanish into nothing.

"Your a damn good flyer thats for sure, I'm Mathew Mcloud, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, this is our Keeper Cedric Diggory, and our Seeker, Jeanne Kenyon" she noticed at last the seeker was a girl and nodded to them.

"im.. sorry, just... needed to clear my head, first day.. went well in some areas, and terrible in others" Eris admitted softly before Jeanne laughed and patted the younger girl on the shoulder "Well were out clearing our heads too!"

"Are.. more of you coming out?" Eris asked and Mathew shook his head "Rest of the team graduated last year, wish they let first years try out for the team, id put you on in a second"

"You dont even know what position she might be good at, and you wanna put her on the team?" Cedric had asked with a bit of a laugh

"Well, we wont get that chance to see where she would be good at till next year, when you get to use whatever talent she has at flying" Mathew ruffled Eris hair a bit and she couldn't help but smile "thank you for... not letting on I have easy access to a broom."

"Besides the fact no one would believe us, or id wager find it-and you put us in a good lead for the house cup!" Jeanne said cheerfully, before they all three mounted there brooms and began there friendly bit of flying as she returned to the castle for the night.

She sat in the Common room this time and played her harp, and the music seemed to captivate everyone, including the Quidditch team when they entered, mathew went over and ruffled her hair "What cant you do?" 

"Write, apparently.." Eris said a bit softly while still playing.

"Well il help you a bit if you would like." Cedric said with a smile, and she put the harp away, much to everyone's disappointment.

After he went over her work with a chuckle "Shows you didn't practice this as much as, say the harp"

"Harps easy compared to this stuff" gesturing to her writing "and i have seven years of it to do"

"I'm sure with practice- lots of practice you will have an easier time." Cedric smiled as Eris yawned.

"You had best get to bed, its late" he stood up from where he was sitting in the common room with her and went off to his own dorms.

the rest of her new friends were already asleep when she climbed into her bed, taking a breath and shutting her eyes.

She just had to take it one day at a time, but she already missed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was rather inspired to continue writing today, so a second chapter in a short period of time.
> 
> it actually came out rather well i think.


	5. Quidditch meetings, and Potter meetings

It was a rather interesting surprise.

They didn't bother to try and bring her to meet the Potters till the next day nearing dinner.

Just as she was gonna settle in at her table Professor Sprout warmly came up and asked her to join her to the Headmasters office.

She had been told by Mavros that Dumbledore would likely try and play mediator to her and the Potters no matter what.

The Idiot, lily potter and some other guy in glasses and who looked like he dident own a comb were sitting on one end of Dumbledore's desk, a chair was also on the other end, she wondered briefly if he had for some reason ever tripped on his beard.

"Thank you Pomona, you may go" Dumbledore said kindly before Eris cut in.

"My head of house is staying" she abruptly said

The man she knew as James Potter answered with a air about him that made it seem like he felt like he was always right "This is a family affair, she doesn't need to be here."

Eris glared "Really?, I don't see any of my family here, and in the absence of them- Professor Sprout stays."

He seemed to growl a bit himself "I don't know what lies you were told Hyacinth, but we are your family, now get over here."

"I don't use that name anymore, it reminds me to much of the time I was left to wish i was dead before I got a real family."

"My sister.." Lily started to say in a unsure tone before Eris Snapped at her. "Liked to watch her husband and son beat me because I healed fast, told all the neighbors I was a lying little bitch so they would side with them. If I tried telling anyone of the way they treated me- they would make something up to discredit me before leaving me in a pile of my ownblood in my 'room', and by room i mean I slept in a cupboard under the stairs that had the lock on the outside, so if there was a fire.." she took a breath

"I did all the chores around the house, which I was usually denied for not getting perfect, I had no idea what my name was till i was in primary school- not till they were forced to sign me up!"

Eris was yelling, and thus the center of attention- so no one noticed the slight change in Sprouts posture over the idea of someone hurting one of her little badgers.

"All lies you were fed by your kidnappers" James dismissed with a wave of his hand "Your gonna come here and tell me who they are so i can arrest them."

"I'm not telling you a thing, I've never met any of you!" she pointed at the Potters "If you thought i was important, you would have kept me- as it is, you never came over, you never checked to make sure the Dursleys were doing what you asked, I didn't know who you were till i was seven, after i Escaped from that nightmarish hellscape that made me wish every day id either at last succumb to my wounds and die, or be rescued, you know how I found out about you? the social pages- a spread on you going to the Bahamas!"

Lily tried to get up the nerve to talk again, tears in the woman's eyes "Petunia.. didn't tell you a thing... about us?"

"Oh no, she and Vernon only ever told me two things about you. He was a drunk and you were a whore who couldn't pay to keep all her freakish children!" Eris was still snappish, Dumbledore eyeing the situation carefully- and then the Idiot spoke.

"Dad said you were gonna come home and be my friend, and clean up my toys, and help mommy cook and not be mean and lie like you are right now" the boy was looking at her somewhat expectantly.

Eris eyes went from James, then to Harry, and then settled on lily, she looked so meek compared to her being in class earlier today. 

"You are not my family." Eris said at last before looking to Professor Sprout, who's gaze softened some as the girl whispered "I want to go now"

Professor Sprouts warm smile returned as the girl left the room, but not before James, who had not bothered to get up called out "Hyacinth, you aren't dismissed, get back here young lady!"

Proffessor Sprout was a people person, and James looked of two minds to her- he had a reputation of being a Strong person and one who always set out to do right, so the idea that one of his choices ending so badly must be heard, so he was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it- at least to herself she thought this way, she dident know him as well as say Minerva did.

Her smile faded as Professor Sprout got closer to the desk

"You cant just expect the poor girl to just want to drop everything and try and fit into your family." she sounded calm, but inside was diferent

"Doesn't matter what she wants, shes my daughter and should be with her family." James said defensively.

"So to you it doesn't matter if shes happy now, doesn't matter if those allegations of abuse are true?" her voice got a bit louder

"They are lies" he said dismissively.

"And you investigated them to be sure?" Sprout pressed.

"No I ha-" James was caught off guard when Sprout interrupted him with a snap "Then you do not know a thing, and dont you dare pretend to act like its the same thing, is it true you never said one word to the child before she vanished?"

"No.. we...." Lily began but was interrupted by dumbledore at last "It was decided it would be easier on everyone if no contact was made before she was ten, for her safety."

"I'm not going to oppose you getting to know the child, or you trying to get her to trust you, but your not going to just force yourself into her life, and if you try that, it will only push her away, to her this was the first time she ever met any of you." Sprouts lecture left out any of the threats of what she would do if they hurt one of her badgers, because right now all they needed to know was the idea was good, but the execution was troll at best.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time the idiot tried to get her attention was during dinner the next day, running up to her with that Weasley kid by his side.

"HYACINTH!" he called out loudly as they stomped up, she did stop and turn around however.

"That isn't my name, you Idiot" She growled back loudly

"Course that's your name, its what your mum and dad named you" Ron blurted out as if it was helpful. 

"My name is Eris Soter, The Potters aren't my parents, he isn't my brother, and I just want to be left to my studies" she snapped, they were drawing everyone's attention- Including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

They all purposely came up and addressed her as 'Miss Soter' before kissing her knuckles- which she allowed.

"Get away from my sister you filthy snakes!" came from Harry's mouth with a echo of "Yeah get away from her!" from the Ron, great- idiot filtered through a red glass.

She turned to snap at them again "You cant tell me who to associate with and who I cant you Idiot"

"Course I can, I'm your older brother!" he grabbed her arm and tried tugging to pull her away from the three Slytherins who were.. to say amused by the fact this boy was making this girl so angry and they had done nothing but politely greet her.

"Get your hand off me, now" she was tempted to draw her wand on him right there.

"No, your coming t-" He was cut off by the abrupt "Potter!" that Snape spat out as he approached.

"ten points from Gryiffindor for delaying my Messengers from bringing Miss Soter to me for her testing."

"Shes not a Soter, shes a Potter and we dont deal with snakes!" Harry blurted out in anger.

"Another fifteen points from Gryffindor an-" he was cut off by the sudden "Snivellus, get away from my children!" as James arrived.

Eris had a headache, and wondered to herself when she was gonna be allowed to go to bed.

"Your son, is free to do what he likes this evening, Miss Soter however has agreed to some tests to see how far her knowledge of potions goes, if it is as high as I think, i may have her prepare to take her OWL or maybe even NEWT this year."

"Her last names Potter, and its rubbish the idea shes that far ahead already, classes just started yesterday."

"And yesterday I completed a drought of living death, no wonder he is a idiot, your a bigger idiot" she snapped and glared up at James.

"That's it young lady. You cant talk to me that way- your coming with me" he also tried and failed to move her, she could feel both of them tugging her- but even now she was alot stronger then she looked- and the spell cast on her shoes to make her anchored unless she chose to move was good too.

"She prefers Eris Soter, so I will call her Eris Soter, and the drought she made for me yesterday, I don't believe I could have made a better one myself, now as you are only a guest here- you have no right to bring her anywhere- while I have testing to do with the girl and your wasting everyone's time" Snape sneered and Eris easily pulled her arm out of both potters grip.  
James grip would have bruised had she not been taking in more Olympian energy over the years.

Snape escorted the students back towards the dungeon, leaving the stage and the fools there, as soon as they reached the dungeon she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to have to send an owl to Minister Mavros later" she muttered and Dracos eyed widened as he remembered meeting the man a few years ago "So you have been in Greece."

"Don't spread that around just yet" she eyed the boy wearily.

"Why would I? helping you helps the Gryiffindorks to make themselves look stupid." Draco sniffed a bit at the idea he would take a secret like that and gloat about it, well maybe he would.

But that would only be if he could gain from it- in this case he wouldn't.

"Of Course, my sister told me to expect Slytherin to do that from time to time" she said a bit in a bored tone.

The three boys repeated her name and kissed her knuckles as they went towards there common room as she slipped off behind Snape towards his office.

"I would like to hear a bit more about.. how you came into having such a tutor, that you know how to make such a potion in the first place.. and.. your escape as it were." Snape said in a calm manner as he regarded the girl.

She carefully looked at the man before speaking "From what i have pieced together, after the dark lord vanished- the Potters dropped me on the Dursleys."  
She took a breath "They hated me, they went out of there way to hurt me, and as it turns out- I heal better then an ordinary witch or wizard, so I don't scar- otherwise id be a mess, with everything I had done to me."

"I ran away from them, and was promptly kidnapped by a vampire, but luckily one of my brothers followed me and killed it, the vampire had just finished killing a girl about my age. Also please stop trying to look at my memory's" She crossed her arms and stared at the man as he raised an eyebrow, most her age wouldn't be able to   
to tell someone was reading there mind, let alone detect and block it.

So he proceeded with his tests instead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dumbledore sat at his desk, news that Severus was conducting tests to show the skills of the Potter girl had the others re-evaluate what they would be teaching her.

And the findings were a bit bizarre- she was utterly terrible with the assignments that had her writing anything down, as this allowed them to understand how it worked.

Instead she just needed the spell and the motion and she could do it, transfiguration and charms had tried this, defense however, well Quirrel was teaching more creature based stuff, but some of this was seeming a bit unnerving to lily, in the idea that she may be able to graduate sooner and leave before they became afamily again, and he agreed- they needed her available for a political marriage as soon as possible.

So the teachers were instructed to teach her as they normally would, even Snape who protested her getting bored and causing issues as his excuse. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flying lessons the second week were boring- she had said she kne how to fly and didn't need it.  
The instructor of course said No, you dont and get in line,So she managed to show off and freak out Madam Hooch if anything else.

The Up thing was ok with a first try getting the crappy school broom to bend to her will, So was the mount it- however when it came to the push off and hover, she instead did a Loop and Skimmed just out of Madams Hoochs grasp.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs she was with of course all ducked back quickly and that was when she Really started showing off, running slalom between some of the statues on the roof before landing and turning herself and the broom in.

Hooch saw Quidditch potential, and that was likely the only reason she wasn't punished further then a detention, but she was grounded and dismissed from the lessons for being disruptive as well, so maybe that counted to her, not really for Eris.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day after Gryiffindor/Slytherin flying lessons- Mathew, Cedric and Jeanne all kinda seized a moment to guide Eris off to the side to discuss something.

"The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch teams been bragging that he got Harry Potter as a his seeker" Mathew began.

"I had nothing to do with it, and I'm not stealing Jeanne's spot" she snapped out quickly, it surprised Mathew, the other two laughed before Cedric smiled "We never said you had too, I think as either a Beater or a chaser, the speed of that broom of yours would really help you and us."

"At any rate, we have heard the whispering of what you did at the first flying lesson." Jeanne couldn't help but smirk

"And we want you to come with us to plead letting you on the team with Professor Sprout."Cedric said with a big grin plastered across his face

"Well if the idiot can get on a team, I suppose we can try it out" Eris gave a bit of a shrug.

While it wasn't a priority- at least going would make them happy.

The meeting with Sprout went pretty well, she agreed it was unfair, and brought them up to Dumbledore who agreed to let her on the team, ignoring the request however to allow first years to try out.

They had not decided on a position for her yet, mostly because they didn't know where there were gaps as of yet. 

Well they had to start reforming the team somewhere, maybe this could be somewhat enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure how i like how this one came out
> 
> there are three notable details about characters that are slight changes for my story
> 
> James always feels he is right, so evidence to anything else kinda makes him more rigid to it, he also has a bit of that old pureblood belief on what woman should do in relation to men.
> 
> Harry has been taught that, as well as spoiled, so while he has received some training on how to defeat voldemort, he has equally had people throwing Gifts and sweets and trips abroad at him his whole life, including his parents- so he is a bit more entitled then cannon.
> 
> Lily always struck me as a passionate person who was a bit fiery, I'm having her under years of the press scrutiny and the near death experience as well as the way her husband and sons treatment lose a bit of the fire in her.
> 
> The way i have the story go in my head has these as making my story better, but we shall see what its thought of I suppose.


	6. Quidditch, Trolls and Giant Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tried to get it done the long weekend so i suppose this will work as being close-ish

"We cant just base all our maneuvers chaser side with getting me the quaffle and speeding it to the other side of the pitch, what about Clare or Ian hmm?, don't you think they should be more involved- besides the fact if all our plays just focus on me, they will target me and may actually knock me out and then we would be no where!" Eris snapped. 

The first Quidditch practice took place right after the try outs and had turned into the debate that Eris needed to be part of every single play- or more accurately it was the reserves, and the beaters declaring that all chasers should just let Eris have the ball and let her speed up and score.

surprisingly no one but the hufflepuff team stayed to watch the practice much to see that Eris broom was rather fast and maneuverable 

She didn't really like this plan, had said so- and the team had divided and debated instead of practicing since then.

"Look- if you want to base all your plays round one player, use Clare, I'm not gonna do that"

John- the new beater spoke up "But if we do, we can win every game!" 

"And I don't care about winning or losing, I care about us having fun and growing as a team... on top of the fact I'm the bloody first year, i shouldn't be the voice of reason here!, and the fact I am is a problem" she snapped again and sat down on the bench, and after some deliberation, was decided that the special moves involving her would be there if they needed to get a quick pick up of points, and that the chasers should try for a good passing game.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch the next day had two packages show up, Eris and harry had both received a suspiciously broom shaped package.  
They were both Nimbus 2000.

She handed off to Jeanne with a murmur of "You can have this."

James potter however was there beside her in an instant, and in front of everyone in the great hall loudly started making a scene "What do you think your doing young lady?" he snapped, hands on his waist as he looked down at her.

"Eating food.. what do you want?" she sounded a bit bored, which she was.

"I gave you that broom to use, not to give to your team mates" he snapped

"And I don't need it, so i gave it to someone who could." she replied calmly, inwardly she just wanted to be left alone.

"You cant let her use it, its for you to use- because its the best broom on the market, your just too stubborn to accept it so you have a better broom then whatever you have now." he was confident that the nimbus 2000 was the best broom.

"So let me get this right, you think my custom made broom is rubbish, and want me to use this common market one, as well as i cant give it to a team mate, and dont want it." she took a few deep breaths to keep calm.

"You have to keep it and use it, I wont let you give it back." he said firmly.

She drew her wand and pointed it at the broom "Incendio." As it burst into flames, she threw it to the ground between them and turned back to her meal as he screamed out "What the hell do you think your doing, do you know how much that cost?!"

"Don't know, and since you weren't gonna let me use it for what I wanted, I used to to make me less cold, thank you for the fire wood." she went back to eating when he stepped up to her, Professor Sprout stepped in "James Potter, you need to leave and calm down- now!" She had stepped between the girl and the man, who looked like he wanted to throttle the child. 

James turned and fled the hall, and after Eris nodded and assured sprout she was ok, before slipping off to the owlery, she needed to make a statement to the idiot, and her family was going to help her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eris felt that Ron and harry could get no stupider, they topped themselves by agreeing to duel Draco and Goyle at midnight in the trophy room.

All because James Potter was a stubborn fool who liked digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. 

Just after she got out of the Owlery, a angry Ron and Harry waylaid her with that Bushy haired Gryffindor trailing them.

Apparently the idea she had a custom made broom was rubbish and that was a perfectly good broom she could have given ron instead- as if giving it to ron was a thing she remotely thought of doing, So she told them to jump into the lake.

Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe took to sneering at them about manners towards woman of status the moment they rounded the corner- and thus challenged harry to a duel in her honor, so of course harry countered that as her brother he was challenging them to a duel in her honor.

That had been the point she slipped away, not wanting to deal with the headache the boys stupidity had given her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took two days for her packages to arrive- nine broom shaped packages dropped in front of the Hufflepuff players, and reserves- including eris who picked up hers and walked up to the staff table and tossed it under the table at James feet, who was having breakfast beside lily "To replace the one you lost being annoying and stupid, fly with your son or something." she looked very grumpy as she left the hall before he could say anything.

The Hufflepuff table had many a student in awe over the idea there whole team now had the best brooms on the market, and Harry felt a bit of resentment that his sister would take away one of his advantages!

The resentment didn't help that she never bothered come to cheer him on in that duel, not that Malfoy had showed up- he just sent Flitch out after him, the coward.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah and Susan had been rather supportive of her this whole time- they just saw her needing time to adjust to the idea of a different family.

During the Halloween feast, she had left a bit early to go use the bathroom, there were far to many sweets for her liking in this feast.  
a girl was in one of the stalls crying, and she left the girl to her solitude and went about her business.

While washing her hands, the door flung open and two boys entered screaming 'Hyacinth!'

it was the idiot and his sidekick- the girl in the stall shouted 'go away.'

Harry said 'Hermione?' in a way that told Eris they didn't think about the other girl at all.

And that was when she got involved before they could speak "What in the depths of the underworld are you doing in here?" she glared at them before Ron spoke up "Troll- Someone let in a troll.." Harry took over this part "and Hermione as well as you didn't know, and we need to get out of here to the common rooms!"

Hermione came out of the stall wide eyed at this point, and it masked the door to the hallway opening, but not the smell.

The door apparently accommodated beings as big as a mountain troll, for some reason.  
Harry and Ron pushed the girls towards the back of the bathroom, and she was inclined to let them as the thing thumped itself towards them, a swing of its club smashed a stall and it took a step forward.

Hermione was screaming and Harry and Ron were trying to shield them behind themselves, her mind lingered on the idea of if they were conscious choices- because Harry felt he would get something out of futilely protecting them, or if it was just instinct- either way she was sure he would do something to piss her off afterwards.

she flicked her wand out of her sleeve and used her strength to push past harry and Ron, a loud 'Hyacinth' was heard behind her as she stepped closer, when the trolls club was swung, she pulled up a shield which it bounced off of, she pointed her wand at the club and with a flick it was pulled free and then sent hurtling into the trolls legs, taking its out from under it and letting the weight of its body and gravity take over., then she pulled the club to the ceiling- and just as the professors opened the door, the club hurtled as fast and hard as it could to crush the trolls skull as well as root the club in the floor by a foot.

"I want a Explanation now!" Professor McGonagall thundered- she didn't like Eris for snubbing her supposed family, who were favored students of hers.

"Hermione and I were using the.. facility's when those two burst in warning us about a troll, you seem to lack any sort of alarm charms to warn children to go back to there houses- and then the troll in question came inside, cause your doors apparently expand to fit trolls, at which point it started trying to smash our heads in, so i smashed in its head first." she and the professor were kinda glaring at each other at the moment when the 'Good' professor, gave her lion boys 10 points each, while not giving her a single point out of spite- and then asked Snape to take Eris to the Hufflepuff common room, on the way he gave her 25 points for her actions.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently the girl Hermione had bad taste in friend making if her following the Idiot and his sidekick was anything to go by, but there talking loudly let her hear something that genuinely surprised and concerned her- someone was keeping a cerberus in the school.

There were very few real Cerberus in the world and the ones she knew were named after minor gods or forces of nature that the mortals knew of and lived in the underworld.  
Nyx and Erebos and there puppys- there was Geras, Oizys, Moros, Apate, Momus, Nemesis- only one that was missing and that was Thanatos

She wondered briefly as she moved through the halls later in the day- almost everyone was watching the quidditch match, but this was more important- if it was Nyxs lost puppy.

Of course it could be one of those knockoff mutts that wizards breed into existence after getting a glance at a real Cerberus 

The door too the third floor corridor was far to easy to open, it took a first years spell, and nothing else- it was pathetic, and of course there was the trap door she saw next.

The idiot had mentioned it in passing when she was listening to there conversation.

And now she was standing before the great beast- he had Erebos eyes.

"Heel Thanatos" was spoken clearly in ancient Greek, and the pup looked at her oddly and sniffed at her, and smelled the energy of home, he let out a whine and she let out a giggle as all three heads tried licking at her "Uncle Hades!" she said through giggles.

Slowly the smoke that made him up when he wanted it too took shape and he stared up in amazement, his poor hounds had been a bit of a mess when the youngest was taken, the pup remembered him and licked at him- and that was when he felt the magical anchor holding the majestic beast to the school was noticed.

"You found him..." he said a bit numbly, he wondered if it would be better to have not found him, instead of him bound to the school he now found accursed and wished to raise to the ground for the contemptible idea they were allowed to hold a Denizen of his realm, from one of his beloved hounds in this way- the magic was deep and scaring.

"Uncle, whats wrong? i found him and you can bring him home to nyx" the young girl said proudly.

"They bound him to the castle child- when whatever they have him guarding disappears from the grounds- its rather likely energy and magic will give out.. and he will die.." Hades was petting the relaxed and happy beast, he could feel the happiness of it being around the gods again, and he knew not off the top of his head how to free it without destroying him- the magic used was barbaric and strong.

Eris stared at her uncle a moment, the wand still in her hand tapped against her thigh as she thought back to a lesson on Magic that Aunt Hestia had given her.  
The incantation to see the chain that bond Thanatos to the castle was easy. And the chain was large when it first came into view- and looked like it caused great pain to have cast on him.

She thrust her wand into the chain and poured her magic into the binding- the young pup was obviously scared the way it tried to climb into Hades lap like when he was young, so his weight stopped him from helping her- or stopping her by the way he was yelling.

She saw the pups dream of going home, the missing of his family in the chain, and she touched it, her magic flowed into it, and asked to bind him to herself, to be her familiar, it.. explained really that it was the closest he could get to being home, it showed that remaining would destroy him.

It was pointless to show that much as it were, as the idea of being a Goddess familiar was enough for him, and that Hades being there cemented that this little goddess could be trusted.

And that was when the chain hissed and broke in half, part of it was dragged back into the school as it fell- and the other seemed fused to the girl before it reformed as a golden leash.

"That's my good boy" she whispered as she went up to hug the great beast.

"You could have Blown yourself up trying that you know!" Hades was both pleased and fuming at the recklessness.

"If the Rest of the family wouldn't leave me to die among beings not my people, I'm not leaving him to anything of the same fate" she said in defiance- sounding much older and fueled by more bitterness then she should.

The large dog shifted how it looked, instead of looking like a three headed bulldog, it looked like a Rottweiler instead.  
and seemed to slip into the immaterial- Hades could feel his return home, and the energy of the other hounds from here- Eris looked exhausted and so he picked her up and phased her and himself through the wards to lay her on the bed in her room. 

Sleep claimed her rather quickly and left Hades to wonder a few things in the the back of his mind in regards to her safety.

He slipped off to the underworld to see to his hounds, who were so happy at the return before paying a visit to Olympus.


	7. Hospital stays & freind bonding.

When Eris eyes refocused- the room was alot larger then the room she had gotten Thanatos from, or her dorm room.

So she sat up to realize it was the infirmary- and realize her stomach objected to the sudden movements when she flopped near the side of the bed and began throwing up-sudden gasps and footfalls let her know she wasn't alone.

she was pushed back into a laying position by madam Pomfrey who began scanning her with medical spells and asking if she had any ideas as to why she was so ill

"lack of sleep... stress from trying to get the writing work done, and both Mr potters bullying" she had said softly.

She knew both of the Potters men were there, James started screaming at her that he wasn't bullying her, and Harry looked as affronted to the accusation as his father- Lily remained quiet and watched and wasn't shown out of the room as a result, she had asked 'poppy' as she learned the nurses first name was if she could stay- so Eris had said that would be ok.

Lily sat next to her and pulled the chair slowly forwards before she spoke.

"is... it really how you see us... as bully's?" she asked softly and Eris took a breath "After I was rescued... the household I live in would get newspapers from a large amount of the worlds magical community, the one for here, would... infrequently show your family on some lavish vacation or trip.. while I know how bad the treatment id be getting if I stayed with your sister still would be, you were out on expensive trips during the same time I suspect."

She took a breath "So, when your husband says he wants me back, its not because he cares to me- but because it upsets his image and disrupts his plans to marry me off- when Harry says he wants me back, its because he wants someone to help entertain him- not because he cares."

"And what do you see when you look at me?" Pain crept into Lily's voice as she asked, tears in her eyes.

"What will happen to me if I had let them crush my spirit the way they want- I wont rejoin your family in the way he seems to imagine it Lily- I am Rather Happy and loved where I am now, but James cant seem to see that and has to be right."

"My... sister and her family hurt you..." her voice cracked as she held onto Eris hand and the young girl nodded.

"Did you want to send me there?" Eris asked gently.

Lilys eyes lit up with a fire that was normally vacant in her everyday life "I wanted you with us, but Dumbledore and James said no.., I wanted to visit... but...James..."  
She trailed off some.

Eris eyes narrowed towards the infirmary door a moment, So the headmaster was in on it on that level.

"While... I am true in saying I wont be part of your family... that doesn't mean I don't.. have some wish in me to learn more of you beyond the.. loathing I got from the articles- they tell little about any of you."

So they sat and talked, learning little bits about each other.

Eris learned that day- her that plane mother wasn't so bad- and her that plane father may be worse then she thought, maybe the idiot could learn, and the headmaster was playing a game with the lot of them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was cleared to leave by dinner- but told to come back if anything continued to feel out of sorts at all.

She was ambushed by a horde of concerned Hufflepuff''s when she went to the table, Susan and Hannah noticed her.. when they had returned after the game and brought her to Madam Pomfrey right away with Leanne's aid- and then the rest of Quidditch teams help as soon as it was noticed, took Pomfrey a while to clear them all out according to Cedric.

It was reassuring to see. 

Her eyes glanced about the room- Harry and James were glaring, while Lily smiled a bit, but hid she acknowledged her.

Dumbledore was also giving her a look she couldn't quite explain till she felt a bit of a push on her mental barriers- they looked natural, but she had been taught to repel threats to the mind by Hera.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She thought Dumbledore was going to try something soon.

He made his move on December first, summoning her to his office and trying a wandless compulsion charm on her "Your going to spend your Christmas holiday with the potters"

"No, I'm not" she snapped and glared at him

He waved his hand a bit and frowned "You will spend the holidays with your true family."

"I will murder Harry and James Potter and mount there heads on pikes, got it" she glared and started to get up when he stood "That is not what I said!" he said in a thunderous tone that may make others tremble but she just glared.

"They are anything but my real family- they and you cast me aside for the brat, a slight I will no sooner forget then forgetting to breath. One day I may wish to get to know them far better, but as of right now I want nothing to do with either of them- and your and there bullying to make me change my mind makes it less so- as does your attempts to mess with my mind the way you must have to make Lily agree with your stupidity." 

"It was for th-" Eris waved a hand and growled as she turned away "I don't care what reason in your head made you think it was a good idea, but the more you pester the more i want to take my education elsewhere- France perhaps"

"You can-" she turned around and glared "Stop assuming you can speak for what I can and cant do, before I alert my government and my real family what you have been trying and watch them take you all apart in the courts."

"You can tr-" She snapped and cut him off again "And I'l succeed." her magic flared around her- his desk shattering into several pieces in a way that seemed to shock him as she took her leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had found a quiet and unused classroom that herself, Hannah, Susan, and Leanne could lounge and and hang out in relative peace.  
They lazed on an old couch when the ethereal form of Thanatos took shape on the floor laying on his back and looking up at them expectantly- if Eris had not went up and started scratching under the middle heads chin she was sure the others would have screamed by now.

 

"Whats that?" Susan tried to hide the terror in her voice as Eris climb onto the large dogs chest and laid down "My familiar- his names Thanatos"

"Your familiar is a giant three headed dog that can pop up whenever it likes?!" Leanne's voice broke a bit- when Eris looked up from her new position on the big dog, she met three sets of wide eyes "well he obviously thinks your trustworthy and loyal friends if he showed himself. Trust me when i say anyone who upsets me or really try's to hurt me will get a less then friendly greeting." 

it took a few minutes but then one after another each girl took to scratching under a chin as the large dog lay in a relaxed pose still, tongue flopped out on at least one of the heads.

"Never heard of a familiar that can.. pop out like that, where do you think he goes?" Hannah asked as they were leaving to catch dinner and the dog faded from view again.

"Maybe inside me?" Eris said- she wasn't completely sure they were ready to hear about the gods or not just yet, but on there way down to dinner a Ball had been announced during the winter holiday- Hannah and Susan were set to go, and Eris decided to surprise them when she showed up with her Cousin, brothers and sister- she knew the potters and Minister Mavros had been invited to the ball, among others.

This may be a good holiday yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter, but i wanted at least one in like this before the next chapter, that christmas ball will by busy


	8. Progress made, Allies found.

Eris was sure the shine of being at Hogwarts would have lasted a lot longer then not even making it to the end of the first term, her friend's in Hufflepuff being the only thing making it tolerable.  
James Potter was still trying to assert himself as her father, and thus had to be listened too, Harry was trying to figure out why someone would not want to be part of there family and bugging her about the importance of Christmas with it.  
Lily did nothing to curb either one, not that Eris blamed her- she had her temper tamed out of her ages ago by both men.

She couldn't figure out if Dumbledore thought himself sly, or her stupid- as he seemed to pass her in halls more often then not, it might have been seen as more coincidence if it was nearer to his office and if when he thought no one was looking- hit her with a wandless and wordless spell that she could feel her rings wards destroy on contact.  
There must be something more to why he seemed so intent on returning her to the Potter's then James ego, something he likely had yet to inform that family about no doubt.

Defense against the dark arts was not getting any better for her- the teacher was terrible as well as lying about the stutter and seemed to eye her curiously at times- he did this at meals too, when he would also stare at the idiot who on more then one occasion grabbed his scar and winced.  
During Eris travels with Helen, they had indeed come across people with stuttering issues- and this was what made her think he was faking it, but she was yet to be sure why.

During one of her wanderings near the kitchens- only knowing where they were by silently watching the Weasley twins tickle a pear to be let in, and sneaking back up to wherever they went to with a armload of food each one day.  
Did she come across Professor Trelawney who had clearly just come from there, if the arm full of wine bottles was a clue.

As soon as she saw the young girl she narrowed her eyes and let out a bit of a growl, managing to not wobble a bit- despite smelling of spirits aside from the wine "Well well, if it isn't the little whore of Olympus."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" Eris brow furrowed a bit, not remembering being told anything about staying away from this woman.

"I remember what your sun fucker of a brother did to my family... of what its done to me.. I have the sight, and no one... no one believes my words, like my ancestors before me.. all because of you!" she was shouting louder now, and holding one of her bottles like a club when four hazy outlines of ghosts put themselves between them both "You seem to know hat she Is, but she is not to blame, and deserves none of your ire- you disgrace of a teacher, no one believe's a damn word you say because you look mad as a hatter and speak like your touched!" the grumpily voice of who she knew as the Bloody Baron spoke.

It was an odd display to say the least, the ghosts had been a topic a little while ago in the badgers common room, mostly on name guesses on three of them and why the grey lady and the baron always seemed to stay as far away from each other as they can while remaining in the castle- yet here they were to her defense.

Trelawny didn't seem up for a audience, even if they were ghosts and shambled on with her drinking spoils, the ghosts all turned and gave her a bow when they were alone.

"Thanks for helping with her.. this... seems more then a little odd" she looked between each of them when the friar spoke up "We been looking to.. talk to you, but... well.. your uncle is a bit intimidating and someone you to want to not cross as ghosts... if we managed to offend you and you said something to him, well suddenly its poof!, no more house ghost... its why peeves left you alone, and why the other ghosts all give you a wide berth." the friar said with what looked like he was trying to be a warm smile.

She had been certain that Peeves was skipping her to cause distrust with the students of her year, or because he was gonna get her when she was certain of her safety- that was more what the other students thought at least.

"So you been waiting to talk to me.. and suddenly saw a chance to personally meet me, now what?" Eris said in hopes they would get to a point.

"Well, I'm not sure about the others- but I was going to offer my services to you, lost child of Olympus" the one she knew as Sir Nicholas gave a bit of a bow.

"So how exactly do you suppose i am that?" she said, hedging her bets on figuring out how THAT worked.

"When a wizard or witch dies, we can use our magic in one last burst to escape from deaths grasp.. it gives you a different perspective on reality in little ways, ways that most living beings would never bother asking the dead." the Baron said.

"I.. had a rather pleasant Chat with Hades when he had shown up to cross me over, so.. the magic I see rolling off of you is the same" the Friar said with a smile.

"You also happen to have tamed a hell beast and unlocked its dormant magic tying it to the underworld and you as the familiars mistress, its kinda hard to miss for us." Nicholas said.

"That leads to a few... questions as to why your here, in this school." the Baron said with a careful gaze.

"There is a few tasks I need to complete here- the first one is finding Hogwarts primary furnace." she looked between them with a measured gaze, deciding to hold back some things, just in case.

"I think I remember where that is.. least i can find it without doors.." the Friar said before looking in thought.

"The second thing that has me here, is finding clues to the one who gave me this" she reached up and lifted her bangs to show the cursed omega mark.

"It was agreed to by Olympus that he has to be obliterated" Eris was surprised at the Grey Lady- who till now had been quiet, let out gasp and wore a look of shock on her face.

"Are.. you alright dear girl?" the Friar said softly, floating a bit closer to the Grey Lady.

She nodded "I.. never... expected them to agree... it caught me off guard, because they- as in Olympus as a whole, have historically never agreed with each other as, in any text I ever heard on the subject from there many encounters with mortals." 

"Nicholas has offered you his service, and so shall I" the baron gave her a bow.

"Of course I'l help you, I'l even try and remember where the furnace was" the Friar said, the Grey Lady curtsied when the Friar bowed, this seemed to be the cue for them to disperse- except for the Grey Lady who waited till she was sure the others were gone when she spoke "The Dark Lord who gave you you that, was called Tom Riddle when he was a student here, he was handsome and persuasive, and with his honeyed words got out of me the location of my Mothers diadem." She took a pause before continuing, the look on her face suggested this was a painful memory.

"When he returned with it, it was fouled- with the blackest of magic I have ever felt.. he hid it here in the school... if the gods have decreed his destruction, I only hope you finding it in the come and go room will bring you closer to that goal." She stayed a few moments longer to explain where and how to get into the room before Eris was again left to her thoughts alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those thoughts however had her pacing in front of the tapestry of an idiot teaching a group of trolls ballet, the room as it appeared looked to be all the lost things from every year the schools been in operation- including broken chairs, desks and every other form of rubbish that was not food related, as it did not smell of anything but Old.

It had taken her a while, but the aura of dark magic was easy to pinpoint after a while, as it was seeping out in a large area and the center just felt colder "Uncle Hades" she said as she pulled the case out, but did not dare touch the diadem itself, as the shadows filled out to take the shape of her Uncle.

He took stock of the room before the darkness drew his attention right away "What is that?"

"I was told that Tom Riddle- that is Voldemort's name, left a rather dark object in the school- as I understand it, this is the lost diadem of Ravenclaw, her daughter is the house ghost of Ravenclaw- but you may have known that already." She had taken a step back to look between it and her uncle.

"So he made a Horcrux out of it, that... explains a few things actually" Hades said, his mind lost in though thought.

"Whats a Horcrux?" she asked curiously as she took a walk around the box.

"There is a rather.. ghastly ritual in which the end result is using the murder of another to tear a piece of your soul and bind it too a object, that way in the event of your death.. you become a wraith that can- in theory regain there body, through a just a few means.. as it turns out." Hades covered a hand in fire and stepped forwards.

"Wait, cant we use this to track if there are more of them, or where he is?" she said stepping between him and the dark object, this left Hades in paused in thought again."In theory yes, but.. Pain, panic come to me."

A fat red imp and a timid blue skinny imp puffed into existence near them, and began to meekly bow before the red one spoke "You called your deathlyness?"

"This is my niece Eris, your are going to help her with a little project of hers." he moved a hand in a sweeping motion to present her to the imps, who bowed to her in response, Hades stayed silent as to let her tell them what she wanted.

"The magic rolling off this, can you feel it?" she asked and both imps nodded "I want you to track if there is more of them, or where the original source of it is- I don't need to move them yet so just mark them with a spell so we can easily find them later." she smiled at them.

"You will look like house elves to most any mortal who sees you, your assigned to her until further notice." Hades popped out of existence here, taking this as a chance to get work done in the underworld without there screw ups.

Both imps let out a sigh of relief as Hades left.

"He makes ya nervous huh?" she could not help but giggle a bit as they nodded.

"Well, my task will take a while I assume, take your time and study this magic signature." she gave the imps a hug before leaving them to there work. School may suck- but at least she was getting things she needed done accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have returned to writing, after a long break- after several times my story's been midway done and some saving error erased my updates- or my notes and research materials in the case of my old pc dying, i had three updates for three storys nearly finished when the thing deid on me.


End file.
